TOW the invisible man
by masked and anonymous
Summary: What if someone had managed to turn themselves invisible? Can the gang catch them before they go too far?
1. Finding out

_Author's note_

_This is just an idea I had in school (well, it's based on H G Wells' novel 'The Invisible Man' and the film starring Claude Rains). I thought I'd try to write another science fiction type story thing because I like science fiction and well, I thought it would be fun. So give this a go and let me know what you guys think :)_

**Finding out**

Imagine if you were invisible. It would be great right? You could say, sneak up on someone and you could easily get out of awkward situations and no one would be able to see what you were doing. Yeah, that would be great. But what if, with your invisibility came madness. What if, when you were invisible, you wanted to kill? And steal. And hurt people. What if you were not yourself and you had no control? Yes, what I am about to tell is a story of a genius, of sorts, but also his madness and the urges he had, to kill, to hurt, to steal. Yes, this is the story of a man who had that power, invisibility.

* * *

Ross Geller, a professor at NYU was, as usual, the last to leave. It happened so often he even had his own set of keys to the building so the maintenance guy wouldn't have to stay behind until God knows what time. Ross left his office and, after locking the door, walked down the corridor, past locked doors leading to empty labs until he reached one that was open. He was about to shut the door when he noticed something rather curious. On one of the lab desks there was a notebook and on top, a pen and a pencil. The notebook had been left open on a page which contained scribbled notes and equations. On the surface, this did not seem unusual. Students sometimes left notebooks or pens; he would simply put it on the desk at the front of the room.

It was only on closer inspection that he noticed something was perhaps not right here. The notes in the book had been scribbled in such a reckless manner it was almost impossible to make out what they said, Ross could only pick out certain words and phrases; 'Monocane', 'chemicals' and 'light'. The rest was near impossible. Curious, Ross sat down and tried to make out the rest of it. The word 'Monocane' stuck out to him. He'd heard of it before alright, but where? And what to do with light.

His mind racing, he continued trying to decipher the scribble, aware it was getting late. Suddenly, his mind reached back to a few days ago when he'd had an interesting conversation with one of his students who was doing a joint honours degree; Palaeontology and physics.

"_So, you're saying it is possible to turn yourself invisible?" Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Yeah." The student, Toni Cassady replied. "All you'd need is like, some monocane an' some other chemicals. Does somethin' to the light, reduces the refractive index of objects or something."_

Ross had never really believed it would work, still didn't. But looking around the room, he noticed apparatus set out. He wondered over and examined what was inside. It seemed empty but when he put his hand inside, it definitely touched something before the bottom. _What the hell?_ He thought. He turned his head to look at the bottle on the shelf. He was right; monocane. In an instant, he was scared. He had to get out of there. If Cassady had turned himself invisible, he could literally be anywhere. Ross turned around and headed out of the door. Disturbed somewhat.

He rushed through the streets quite paranoid. It was only when he was near his apartment block that he realised he still had hold of Cassady's notebook. He slid it into his pocket and started walking up the stairs to his apartment. Suddenly, he got a feeling he shouldn't go home a feeling which grew as he walked further up the stairs. He stood still for a minute before making his way across the street to his sister's apartment.

He rushed in, the feeling of dread increasing. It wasn't until he was inside with the door locked that he could relax.

"Hey Ross, what's up?" Joey asked. He hadn't noticed that the whole gang was there.

"G...guys, I….he…" Ross stammered.

"What's up? What happened?" Chandler asked. Everyone looked worried.

"I found this." He held out the notebook. "One…one of my students…. I think…"

"What?" Monica asked.

Ross's voice was barely a whisper, "I think they managed to turn themselves invisible."

_Footnote_

_Dun dun duuuuuhhh so, what will happen next? Will they believe him? Well, find out next time (wow, that was a bit dramatic…) Anyway, despite the fact I do physics some of the stuff about refractive indexes etc. may not be accurate (in fact I may ask my physics teacher tomorrow whether it would be possible for one to turn themselves invisible by reducing their refractive index, or whether you could actually turn yourself invisible) x_


	2. Really?

_Author's note_

_Hi again, so here's the second chapter, hope you lot enjoy it. P.s. My cat says meooooww. (I think she's hungry)_

_I don't own Friends._

**Really?**

The room was silent for a moment before the gang, except for Phoebe and Joey, erupted with laughter.

"An invisible man?" Chandler joked "Someone's been watching one too many science fiction films."

"Maybe." Ross said "But in the notebook, the equations. I recognise them. I think they could actually turn someone invisible."

"How?" Monica asked.

"Well, monocane, which is what he used, reduces the refractive index of physical objects so light can't refract off it. Then, if you dip the object in a liquid of about the same refractive index, that should more or less turn it invisible. I don't know exactly how, it just does."

The gang just looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Well I believe you." Phoebe said.

"Why thank you Phebes." Ross smiled. At least one of them believed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the university, a young man named Toni Cassady walked back into the physics lab. He'd just been around the university to try out his newly discovered invisibility, something he'd been working on for a few years. In fact, it was the reason physics was his major; he had easy access to the labs and chemicals. But now, finally, he'd managed to do it. He'd managed to turn himself invisible. He had no idea how long it would last, or how to reverse the effects if it was permanent but for now, he was just having fun.

When he walked over to his desk, (carefully, it was hard walking when you couldn't see your feet) he noticed his notebook had gone. He had been sure everyone had gone when he had snuck back after class. Maybe it was the old physics professor, he sometimes stayed late. He'd take care of him sooner or later but now he had to get home, or at least out of the university.

It was only on his way home when he first realised what he had done. He had turned himself invisible, just think of what I could do, he thought. The possibilities were endless. The only downside was that he could only go out when it was sunny. Any other time and people would be able to see the rain on him, or an outline perhaps. And he had to be naked. But now it was summer and in winter, so long as he found himself a long coat, some bandages and glasses he would be fine. It was worrying some mad professor had run off with his notes. He could have done with them really; he'd have to get them back.

After wandering the streets for a while, Cassady was starting to get hungry. As he passed a pretzel vendor he had a wicked idea. He tried to talk himself out of it but he was just too hungry and besides, no one knew who he was. He was invisible!

* * *

Later on that night, the gang was watching the news in Monica and Chandler's apartment.

'_Police are confused by several incidents this evening where money has been stolen and people on the street have been robbed. The strange thing is that when the people felt something going in their purses, they turned around and no one was there and a bank clerk said he saw a pile of money floating through the air.'_

Everyone looked at Ross.

"So, you weren't making it up." Rachel said.

"Apparently not." Ross replied. "I don't understand why he would rob people though, he was always good."

"Well, he's invisible. He doesn't really have to be worried about getting caught." Joey joined in.

"I guess." Ross said "I'll have a word with the head of the physics department tomorrow, see if he knows anything. I mean, he could turn dangerous."

But little did he know how dangerous it could become.


	3. He's big, he's dangerous

_Author's note_

_Sorry, I haven't updated in like, forever but college is a bitch and I want to punch my head of year (in brief). Also, I'm now in the show band for the school musical thing (Peter Pan) so I guess I shall be busy for a little while…_

_I don't own Friends_

**He's big, he's dangerous, he's…invisible?!**

Ross power walked down the street. He was a professor on a mission; he had to find the head of physics and ask him what he knew of Toni Cassady and his experiment. It was early morning but most of the professors went into the university quite early to set up, especially the science professors.

As soon as Ross reached the university, he headed for the staff room which he found surprisingly empty, except for an older man who was standing by the kettle, waiting for it to boil.

"Professor O'Brien?"

The older man turned around. "Yes? Ah, Professor Geller is it?"

"Yes, that's right. But call me Ross."

"Well, Ross, how can I help you? Oh, my name is Tim by the way." Tim said, pouring hot water out of the kettle into a cup.

"I was just wondering what you knew about a student of yours. Toni Cassady?"

"Ah yes, Toni. He and I have become close over the years, through our love of physics of course. He would often come to me after the lecture and ask about… well, obscure things really. He was working on something I think, wouldn't say what."

"That's what I wanted to see you about Tim." Ross interrupted. "I found some of his notebooks yesterday, the door to your lab was open so I went to close it but then I noticed his notebooks so… well, I was going to put them on your desk but I couldn't help notice some equations."

"Ah, what type of equations?"

"Strange ones. Equations that one wouldn't usually find in a university. I hadn't seen anything like it before. But I did recognise something, from a conversation I'd had with him a few weeks ago."

"Oh yes. He does palaeontology as a joint honours with physics." By now, the room was filling up. "Perhaps we'd better finish this discussion in the lab?" Tim suggested and Ross followed him out of the room.

Once they were in the lab, Tim locked the door and Ross sat down.

"What did you talk about with Cassady?" Tim asked.

"Oh, he just told me a few things. How to make something invisible. I didn't think it was possible."

"You don't mean… do you think?"

"Possibly. I found something in a test tube, it was clear… invisible but there was definitely something there."

"Ah." The older professor looked slightly ashamed, "I'm afraid I'm to blame for this one. You see I told Cassady it was possible to turn something invisible, as he told you."

"And now he's gone and turned himself invisible!" Ross added.

They were silent for a minute before Tim looked at Ross and said "There's something you should know. Monocane not only turns you invisible, it makes you crazy. God knows how crazy but I think it's safe to say, we're not safe and neither is anyone in New York."

_Footnote_

_Well, nothing much really happened but I promise it will in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review x_


End file.
